


Amanda takes Diana shopping

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [6]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Diana survive a shopping trip with Amanda?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amanda takes Diana shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine I don't own them (Except Diana is mine)   
> So How am I doing so far I love to hear from you let me know what you think :)

Amanda Takes Diana Shopping  
By  
MCKPLK

 

Amanda walked into the small restaurant. She had felt Methos outside in the parking lot. She looked around the dimly lit room seeing Diana waving at her from a back table. Amanda smiled and waved back leave it to Methos to pick the table closest to the back exit. She walked over and sat down.

Diana motioned to the waiter to come over. Amanda ordered a glass of wine and she watched as Methos continued to eat.

“We ordered enough for an army grab a pair of chop sticks and dig in.” Diana offered motioning toward the plate and chop sticks already in front of Amanda.

Amanda smiled and started to fix her plate. Once her wine arrived and they were alone again she started the conversation “This is going to sound silly with all this food here but when is dinner tonight so I know what our curfew is.” Amanda asked

“Sometime around nine at Joe’s. I’m showing the chief how to cook something special.” Methos answered 

“Oh good we have about eight hours plenty of time to see some of the shops in town!” Amanda beamed “So where do you want to start?”

“Hey I’m following you, I’m on a teacher’s salary so I can tell you don’t go anywhere near the places that I shop.” Diana joked

“Then today we shop for you.” Amanda announced already trying to decide what would look good on Diana.

Diana blushed slightly and Methos decided to make things a little less awkward. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. Here I think a new outfit is well deserved after all the long hours you’ve been putting in.” He said as he handed her his visa card “And Amanda don’t let her near the clearance racks. I want to be the envy of every man in the bar tonight.”

Diana took the card and put it in her wallet. “Are you sure?” 

“Yes! Now go enjoy the day, let Amanda drag you from store to store and there is no limit on that card so whatever you see that calls your name get it. Like I said you deserve it and before you say anything I can afford it.” Methos pulled her close and kissed her, it was a kiss that promised a wonderful evening. “Now go. I’ll take care of this you should have enough left over to keep you stocked up for the next few days.” Methos shooed 

The two women left talking about all the different boutiques and shops they should go to.

***

Amanda walked into the next shop bags in hand, Diana following with a few bags of her own. Diana was awed at the way Amanda just seemed to radiate grace and authority it was like she was royalty and the people that worked in the shops bowed to her every whim. The two women started to look around and within a minute the clerk came over offering her assistance.

“May I help you with anything?” the middle aged blond woman asked. The woman had ignored Diana completely.

“Yes we are looking for a dress for my friend. We just started a new project and we wanted to go out and celebrate.” Amanda replied

“I see.” the woman said looking Diana over with disinterest “Right this way.” And she started to lead them to the back of the store where they had the clearance racks. 

Amanda bristled at the way this woman was acting “Um excuse me but does it look like I shop off the discount racks?” Amanda asked showing that she was obviously insulted.

“No Mame but I thought this would be more to her price range.” The clerk answered 

“You shouldn’t judge a book by its cover. She actually has a higher spending limit than I do. Now if you will please…” Amanda commanded Diana watched as the clerk seemed to shrink in front of them. It was at this time that a young man walked out of the back. Amanda looked him over and decided to nail the coffin shut.

“Excuse me young man would you please come here. We need a little help.” Amanda called. The young man shyly came over. It was very obvious the woman dominated everything in the store.

“How may I help you?” He asked 

“Yes, my friend here is looking for a dress for tonight. Could you show us what you have?” Amanda asked. The boy looked Diana over.

“No problem what are you going for; casual, eloquent, clubbing…” He started

“Actually I’m looking for something that will as Adam put it: make him the envy of every man in the place.” Diana replied

“Ah sexy, let’s go over here.” The young man started as he walked away from the blond woman. She huffed and then walked back to the register. He showed them ten different dresses.

Amanda had Diana try on all the different styles. She thought most of them looked good on her but they still were not quite right. “Do you have anything in the back you haven’t brought out yet?” Amanda asked

“Actually if you’ll give me just a moment I just unpacked something.” He answered and hurried to the back. He came back out almost as soon as the door had closed. “Here we go. I think you’ll like this one.” It was short coming to about mid-thigh and a dark blue silk. It had spaghetti straps and a low v neck line. Amanda grabbed it and squealed with delight.

“This is perfect!” Amanda took the dress to Diana to try on then came back out to wait. “Do you have lingerie to go with it?” She whispered so Diana wouldn’t over hear.

Yes we do.” He answered just as quietly

“Great go ahead and box them up as well as these shoes.” Amanda said holding up a pair of black satrapy shoes.

“So what do you think?” Diana asked as she came out of the dressing room.

“I think Adam is going to get his wish.” Amanda stated as she walked around Diana. “Go get changed and then we’ll see about getting our hair and nails done.”

Amanda waked around the store and picked out four other outfits for Diana and a couple for herself as well. The young man boxed everything up and Amanda paid for it all. It was well worth the look on the blond woman’s face. Diana grabbed some of the bags and Amanda grabbed the rest. They spent the rest of the day pampering themselves at a spa Amanda found in Alpharetta.

***

Amanda parked the car in front of Joe’s at 9:15. “Methos is going to be worried.” Diana said nervously. 

“He knows you’re with me, and I am always late. A girl has to make a proper entrance.” Amanda assured her.

They were almost to the door when Amanda stopped and looked around. “Um... I forgot something in the car. I’ll be right in. You go make your grand entrance.” Amanda said as she turned and headed back toward the car.

“Alright I’ll see you in side.” Diana said she knew by the way Amanda was acting that there was something wrong.

Amanda walked over to her car and a man walked over to her. She looked him over he looked like he died for the first time when he was about thirty. He was taller than Duncan with short blond hair he was very plain looking. 

“I don’t suppose you’re here for the music?” Amanda asked 

“Not much for the blues but I am looking for Adam Pierson. I heard he comes here a lot.” He replied

“Sorry he’s busy maybe I could take a message?” Amanda asked sarcastically.

“Tell him I’m looking for a journal and that I will find him later.” The stranger said and walked away.

“But I don’t even know your name!” Amanda called after him. The man just kept walking. “Well that was interesting.” she mumbled to herself.

***

Diana hurried into the bar. She didn’t even notice all the men stopping and starting at her. She searched the room and spotted Methos and Duncan standing at the bar. Mac was whispering something to Methos who had a pleased smile on his face. She rushed over to them.

“We might have trouble. Amanda’s outside she had that look all of you get when there’s another one of you around.” Diana blurted out.

“Did you see anyone?” Methos asked glad to have Diana safely in the bar.

“No, she sent me away said she left something in the car.” Diana replied.

Duncan and Methos looked at each other and headed for the door. Diana went to follow but Joe grabbed her arm. “Sorry Honey Girl but we stay here. If we follow than the other guy could use us against them and we don’t come back the way they do.” Joe explained

“But… Oh gods I hate this!” Diana sat down resigned to waiting. “How do you stay so calm?” She pouted

Joe chuckled. “I learned to hide it better that’s all and I know if something happens to them, I’m the one that will come in to save the day.” Joe put a glass of tea in front of Diana. “And if I have to come and save them I can rag Methos and Duncan about it for years to come.” Diana laughed and settled in to wait.

***  
Duncan and Methos ran over to Amanda. She was still standing by the car looking confused and agitated. “Are you alright?” Duncan asked 

“Oh fine apparently Adam here has a journal that some guy wants.” She answered 

“What journal?” Adam asked surprised that this was apparently about him.

“I don’t know, he just said that Adam Pierson has a journal and that he wants it and then he just walked off.” Amanda answered 

“Well that’s helpful.” Methos said sarcastically

“That’s what I said.” Amanda agreed

“He’s gone for now so let’s go back inside and you can describe him to Joe. Maybe he could tell us who he is.” Mac offered as he put his arm around Amanda’s waist. 

The three of them walked back into the bar and Diana hurried to Methos and hugged him. He pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. “The prettiest girl in the place comes and throws herself into my arms, I do believe that makes me the luckiest guy in the bar tonight.” Methos said as he held her.

Diana pulled back just enough to look up at him. “Is everything alright or was it just my imagination?”

Methos started leading her over to the bar as he answered “I apparently had a caller but he didn’t leave his name so you’re not going anywhere alone till we find out who he is.” Methos informed her

“Alright but he’s after you? Why?” Diana asked 

“Relax he wants Adam not Methos apparently I have a book he wants.” Methos soothed “So he doesn’t know who I am or how dangerous I can be that’s a big plus in our favor.”

Diana visibly relaxed “Mu ki aga za e.” she breathed obviously relived. Methos smirked when the others looked at Diana.

“I love you too sweetheart.” Methos answered

“What language was that?” Amanda asked intrigued.

“Sumerian.” Methos supplied

“Cool.” Joe said then thought about it “Wait this means that I won’t understand what the two of you are saying. I really hate it when you guys do that.” 

“Don’t worry Joe if we talk to each other in a dead language it’s because we’re talking about things not for other peoples ears.” Diana consoled him.

“Oh” He said blushing a little. “Well let’s just enjoy the evening we can worry about book worm immortals after hours.” and they settled in for dinner and blues.


End file.
